


Murtagh and Rebecca' Fraser

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Love Stories, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Orphans, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Murtagh and Rebecca's courtship and marriage from the Marine universe.  A sweet and fluff end to the story.LadyMeraud and I wish to thank all wgo have read, commented, and gave kudos on our stories. Love y'all😀😀💓💓
Relationships: Murtagh Fraser and Rebecca
Kudos: 7





	Murtagh and Rebecca' Fraser

She stands by the small croft on the edge of the Fraser land. A week ago, Robert left Lallybroch. In two weeks time, his sister, Rebecca will return. Murtagh and she had decided it was time for her to live openly as a woman.

He had found this empty croft and Ellen and Claire had made her a dress and the appropriate undergarments sans underwear. That will take some getting used to.  
She had debated going back to the stones, back to her own time. But, she quickly realized that she belonged her with Murtagh. Her parents are dead, her siblings scattered, and she loves him.

That love shocks her. He wasn't her type, if she has one). He is gruff and rough, tender, sweet, and protective. So protective. She doesn’t require his protection. But, it makes her feel so special. “Ye will always have my protection.” He tells her. 

So, a week ago, Robert said goodbye to the people of Lallybroch. Brian and Jamie are in the stables.   
“Mi'lords, I am afraid I must take my leave. My family in the colonies have sent word of their need for me.”

“Then ye must go. We will miss you.” Brian had replied.  
She takes leave of the lasses. Claire, hugely pregnant, hugs her as well as she can, ‘See ye soon.’ She whispers in her ear.

The croft had been outfitted with a bathtub and several buckets of water. Murtagh, she had thought with a smile. She had quickly stripped out of her Robert personnel and slipped into the heated water. The soap by it's side smells of roses. Murtagh again. She washes her body and her longer hair, freed now from the constant hat.

As she remembers, there is a knock on the door. Murtagh stands there with four prepared rabbits. “I thought ye might be hungry.”

“It has only been a week.” She invites him in as she adds,” I have missed you too.”

“Aye lass.” He lays the rabbits down and pushes her against the door. He locks it before taken her lips. She can feel how much he missed her, against her thigh. And she still needs to stay here two weeks. Time for Robert to make it to the docks and send his sister Rebecca back. She moves against him in frustration. He growls.

“Ye sure a quite bonny in a dress Becca, but the breeks have advantages.” His hands cups her through the layers of fabric, finding her bum.

“Hmm,” She agrees. 

“I must go lass. I dinna wish too but.”

“It is only two weeks.” They both sigh. “I love you.”

“I love ye Becca.”

Two weeks later Rebecca Paisley approaches Lallybroch. In her dress, her long hair plaited back, she looks nothing like Robert. The first person she meets is Murtagh.

“Hello lass,” He bows low,” Murtagh Fraser, yer servant. How may I be of assistance to ye.” All said for the benefit of the other people working in the field.

“Rebecca Paisley. My brother, Robert says you may be in need of a school teacher.”

“Aye lass. We've some orphans that need an education. Come I will introduce him to Himself, Brian Fraser, Laird here.”

She finds Brian where she had last seen him. With a courtesy, she introduces herself. “I was gifted with the surprise of running into Robert at the docks. I came back to my families homeland seeking employment. He mentioned ye made need a school teacher.”

“We do. And, as you are a relative of Roberts, I can't think of a better person for the role. Murtagh introduce her to her Mistress and then take her to the croft set up for the school teacher so she can get settled before supper.”

“Thank ye very much.”

She is surprised at how much bigger Claire had got in three weeks. She comes out to greet her with Ellen and Jenny, supported by Jamie.

“It is very nice to meet you Miss Paisley. My own bairns will be ready to attend school soon.” Jenny says. Claire hugs her.

“Welcome home.” Claire and Ellen both whisper in ear.   
Murtagh then takes her to the croft. It is also furnished with a tub as well as a spray of flowers.

“Murtagh. How lovely.”

“Ye deserve it.” He bolted the door. “Come here Becca. I wish to show you how much I missed ye.” 

She quivers in expectation. She wants him too. He runs his hand over her chest and she moans. She can't recall ever doing that before. His hand works to cup her sex. Her hands run over the solid hard length of him. 

“Now please. I need you now.” He lays her down, lifts her skirts up. They are both to impatient to fully undress. He is in her the next minute. They are almost late to dinner.

Over dinner, the Fraser's and Murray’s get to know the new schoolmarm. Claire, Ellen, and especially Murtagh, know her but, now she is fully Rebecca.

Over the following two weeks, Murtagh and Brian put all there effort into getting the school set up. Murtagh and Rebecca slip away to the Tower, the only place they can be alone during the day. They do spend every night together. Brian, no fool, notices.

The day the school opens, with a huge party, he pulls him aside,. “Murtagh do ye plan on asking for her hand or do I need to force ye to.”

“I wish to marry her. May I have permission to officially court her?”

“Aye. Tis a grand match.” Rebecca is called over and agrees to the arrangement with joy.

“I love him.” She tells Brian.

“I am glad. He loves you too. I've ne' seen him like this. It is nice."

The festivities are halted when Claire goes into labor. With the men pacing downstairs, Rebecca, Ellen, and Jenny, guide her through it. She is delivered of a baby boy, a bit early but hardy and healthy. Rebecca goes down to telk Jamie with tears in her eyes. Murtagh sees her.

“Why the tears lass?”

“I will never give you such a gift. I can't have children.”

“Oh lass. There is a passel of orphans here. They need parents. We can raise them. I wish too.”

“Really? You would be content with that?”

“Oh aye. Ye needn’t worry about providing a bairn. We will have more then enough.”

And she didn’t think she could love him more. She slips in to see the newest Fraser as often as possible, breathing in that newborn smell. She also gets to know her students. 

When wee Henry James Fraser, is three months old, they are married. Ellen and Jenny make her a beautiful gown. It is white with blue embroidery throughout. She invites the older lasses, including the oldest, a sweet lass named Jane, to join her as bridesmaids. Murtagh does the same with the lads. Only the youngest, the three and four year olds were not in the wedding party.  
She meets her kilt clad Highlander and takes his hand. The ceremony is simple but beautiful. The blood vow brings her to tears. There is a huge party after.

They dance with each others and the orphans who will become their children. Finally, they make their way to their new croft. He carries her over the threshold. 

“May I undress ye Mrs. Fraser?” Their lovemaking had been mostly clothed, out of necessary.

“If I can you.” 

“Oh aye.” They undress slowly before moving to the bed and making love slowly and thoughly.

Murtagh asks Brian's permission to make the orphans Fraser's under his and Rebecca’s charge. 

“Absolutely. I will get Ned on it.”

Her first year of marriage is full of children. She both trains and educates the new Fraser's as well as the Murray’s. The lasses bulk, at first, at being trained to fight. She reminds them of what the Redcoats did in the past. They all agree.

As the years go on, Jane marries and lays their first grandchild in their arms. They educate and train all the tentants bairns. They also take in the bairns of those unable to care for them. They are never without a bairn at their knee, either their own or a grandbaby. 

Looking back, she finds it hard to believe, that she, a tough marine, fell in love, married, and raised children with a rough Highlander. But, wouldn’t change a second of it.

The end


End file.
